Dark Stars
by Mossfrost
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are betrayed. After Percy disappears, Thalia and Nico try to find him. They join his army, and find Percy there. After disaster strikes Camp Half-Blood, Chaos sends them there to save them. How can they save the exact people who betrayed them? Rated T, please review!
1. Chaotic

**Hello, my name is Mossfrost, and I hope you enjoy my new story. I will try to update often. Please review, and I hope you like it!**

**Thalia: I'm not that sure I will.**

**Mossfrost: *laughs* Don't worry, Thalia. You will.**

**Thalia: Positive?**

**Mossfrost: Positive. I can't guarantee for others, but I can for you!**

Dear Campers,

I realize that you feel betrayed by me. You think that I was a spy for Gaia. But I'm not, I swear. I know you still won't believe me. So that's why I'm leaving. By the time you read this, I'll be far away. I must hurry, because I know you'll be here soon. For those who were with me no matter what, thank you. I will return one day to see you again. But for those who did not believe in me, for those who thought I was a spy, I will not be fighting in the next war. I will let you die, and I will watch you die. I will let you be tortured, and erased from existence.

Thalia and Nico, thanks for sticking up for me. I'm sorry that I have to leave. If you guys want to contact me you know how. Thanks you guys.

As I'm sitting in here, writing this letter, I find myself looking at the door. I'm just waiting, hoping, that someone will run through and say 'hey! We found that you're innocent!' But I know you won't. Goodbye Camp Half-Blood. Maybe I'll find a real family somewhere else. But know this-I am, and always will be, watching you.

Good-bye forever,

_Perseus Jackson_

Thalia stared at the note. Tears blurred her eyes. Where did he go? She ran out of the cabin and headed towards the archery range to find Chiron. She ran into Annabeth half-way there. Ever since Annabeth started going out with her half-brother, Sean, she's been a jerk. She totally cheated on Percy and then treated him like trash, like he was the one who treated on her. Thalia hated Sean. He's always a jerk, thinking that he's better than everyone else. He even expected her, his own freaking sister, to bow down to him. He couldn't even control Artemis hated.

Annabeth glared at her. "Watch it, Grace!"

Thalia hated her last name. It only made her madder. Sparks flew off her body as she growled. "What did you just call me stupid?"

Annabeth's mouth dropped open. "Stupid?" she shrieked. "I'm way smarter than you!"

Thalia summoned lightning and sent it into Annabeth's body. She flew back and her body was smoking.

Chiron was already walking toward her. Annoyance and worry was written on his face. Behind him, Nico appeared out of a swirl of shadows. "What is this?" Chiron demanded.

Thalia growled. "This _stupid_, daughter of Athena is out of control."

Chiron sighed. Hunters as gathered mixed with campers. The hunters scowled at Annabeth, while the campers scowled at Thalia. "Thalia that is no excuse to go around trying to kill people."

Chiron sounded mad. I was surprised, and hurt. He never got mad. Why'd he get mad at me? "Why are you on her side? Because of her, Percy ran away!" I yelled.

Nico's eyes widened and I could hear shock rolling through the camp. "What?" Nico said. "Why?"

Clarisse began yelling above the noise. "He ran away to help Gaia! I saw him talking to her!"

My mouth dropped open. "What? No!"

Clarisse met my gaze. "That's why he ran away, I saw them."

I felt angry. The clouds above darkened and thickened. The air crackled with ozone.

"NO!" I yelled. "That's not why! He ran away because of her! Annabeth cheated on him!" I pointed at Annabeth, who was now sitting up.

"What?" Annabeth asked, hurt. I could see that it was fake. I growled.

"Don't act stupid, Annabeth. I know what you did."

Annabeth faked a tear. "What? No! I-I didn't know!" she wailed, and began to cry. I knew that Nico saw through the whole act by the look on his face.

I saw Sean run through the crowd. "Annabeth? Are you alright?"

He knelt at her side and glared at me. "Why are accusing her? Percy was a traitor! And you're the one who's with him."

Nico was at my side in a second. "You're the traitor, you dirty piece of-"

"Yeah right!" Sean rolled his eyes. "You're defending Percy because you betrayed us! You were with him he whole time!"

I gasped. "What? You're lying!"

The campers glared at me. Pain stabbed through my heart as I saw the Hunters looking at me in disbelief. They believed him? And not me?

Nico grabbed my hand as the campers began to advance on us. "Let's go!"

Still in shock, Nico led me to a shadow. The last thing I saw was the camper's and Hunter's angry faces, and Sean's smug look.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When we stepped out of the shadow, I was crying. Nico stumbled, and turned around. I could see the pain on his face too. "Why Nico? Why?"

Nico just shook his head, speechless. After a few minutes of tears, I looked around. "Where did you take us?"

Nico was silent for a moment. "I-I'm not sure."

I wiped my eyes. We were in a clearing of a forest, and a small creek rushed by us. I watched the water rush by for a minute. "We need to find Percy."

Nico was poking a stick in the dirt. "I know."

"Why'd they turn on us like that?" I asked, recalling what happened.

Nico shrugged. "I really don't know. Maybe it was-"

I gasped. "Sean! It was him, I just know it."

Nico looked up, startled. "What?"

I explained to him what I had seen, and it explained a lot.

Nico was nodding when I finished. "I get it. But he's in Camp, finding out their plans. How do we warn them?"

"We don't."

"B-But he'll destroy them!" Nico cried.

"I know. That's the point."

"Gaia will take over!" Nico argued.

"And so what?" I cried, tears in my eyes again. "They betrayed us, Nico! They were going to kill us! We can't go back! If we warn them, they'll kill us. There's no point!"

Nico looked at me in horror. "I can't believe you. You're giving up on your family. They protected you, Thalia. They saved your life! And now you're just going to let them die?"

I whirled around and found myself face to face with Nico. "They didn't save me! Percy did! And you saw what they did to him! I have no love for them, Nico! I don't care if they die or not! Let them die. They took away everything from me."

Nico stepped back. "I care. I'm going to warn them, Thalia."

I was silent. I just walked to the edge of the creek and sat down.

"Are you going to come?"

I didn't speak. Why should I? He was going to help those traitors.

"Fine." He snarled. He hadn't showed his anger n a while. "I won't come back, Thalia. You're on your own now."

I clenched my eyes tight until I knew that he was gone. Once he left I burst into tears. I was truly alone now. All alone… I don't know how long I was crying before someone placed a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Nico, I just shook away from his touch.

"Go away, Nico. You said that you weren't coming back."

"My name isn't Nico. My name is Chaos."

I whirled around to see a man with black eyes and hair. His skin was the universe, showing planets and stars. He smiled at me. He was dressed in black camo combat clothes. I gulped.

"Chaos…as in the creator of the universe?" I asked.

Chaos laughed. "Yes. I have come with an offer for you, Thalia."

I felt scared. "An offer?"

"Would you, Thalia Grace, like to join my army as rank Commander?"

For once, my mouth went dry with fear at the sound of a powerful position. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I-I would be honored."

Chaos smiled and waved his hand. The world dissolved into the galaxies.

**Review please!**


	2. Desmia

**Hey guys! I finally got to start this chapter last night. I have two other stories I'm working on, so I have to take turns writing a chapter for all of them. Well, I finally finished, and I made it long for you all. Please review, I really love reviews. I always read them. Now please, enjoy the story!**

Percy watched the stars as they moved around in the sky, full of beauty. The sky was night blue, and the stars glowed with different colors. The city he was in was on an asteroid, and the buildings were carved out of pitch black stone, with had chunks of rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, and pearls embedded in it. He was on the balcony attached to his room. He lived in Chaos's castle. Chaos's castle was the biggest building in Desmia, the village of Chaos. He was the Commander of Unit 1, also a special assistant of chaos, so he was at the highest rank in Chaos's army. His balcony was spacious, and blue curtains separated himself from his room.

In his room, he had his own master bathroom, decked with a Jacuzzi, awesome huge shower, and he had a big sink that could co into mist mode, so he could send messages to his fellow Commanders. Curtains replaced doors in Desmia, so instead of a bathroom door he had a black curtain. In his bedroom he had a king sized bed that had sea-green curtains surrounding it on all side, but they could easily disappear. His bed was really comfortable, and he could sink into the mattress, but he could change its settings and make it firm if he needed too. The bed could go into water-bed mode, which Percy especially enjoyed.

His closet could create any clothing he wanted, and his whole bedroom was very spacious. The ceiling was replaced with glass so he could watch the stars at night, but it was one-way glass, so no one could look in. He had a huge flat screen TV, and one side of his room had been replaced with glass so he could look out, but like the ceiling, it was one-way glass. Percy had a white curtain that separated his bedroom from his kitchen. His kitchen was full of every recent kitchen appliance, and it was huge. His fridge could create any food he desired. A red curtain separated himself from his dining room.

His dining room was one-way glass on all sides, and the floor showed the galaxies. His table was pitch black, and it was always spotless. His next room was a living room, separated by a silver curtain. In his living room he had an even bigger flat screen TV that had an Xbox and Wii. His cabinets on the TV stand could create any game from the mortal world. He had black leather couches and multiple lazy boys decorating the space.

On the balcony he stared at the galaxies. The demigods knew little about Chaos, he had always been a mystery to them. Chaos was an it, Chaos often appeared as a girl or a guy, and it didn't matter. Chaos had just ordered him to come to the meeting room at 9:00pm tonight. Chaos said that there was a special surprise. Percy didn't like surprises.

As he was running through his thoughts, he didn't notice the Commander of Unit 3 walking up to him. Like all Commanders, she wore a black cape on her shoulders, but unlike Percy's green stripe at his shoulder, she wore a silver stripe. All her pieces or armor had this silver stripe, just like Percy's had his sea-green stripe. She walked up next to him, and watched his face. Percy didn't remove his gaze from the galaxies as he spoke.

"I didn't expect you to arrive so early."

The Commander of Unit 3 laughed, and Percy thought it sounded like silver bells. Her black hair as pulled back into a ponytail, and the only make-up she wore was mascara, but Percy thought she looked gorgeous anyway.

"Percy, I just wanted to talk to you." The laughter in her voice disappeared as she murmured, "I was worried. A lot's been going on lately, and I know that it has been hard for you."

Percy sighed and looked into her black eyes. "Thank you, Zoë."

Zoë frowned. "It's not like you to be getting so distant."

Percy looked into her eyes, and Zoë could see is pain. "I know, and I'm sorry Zoë."

Zoë gave him a light kiss on his cheek, and Percy smiled. "Be brave, my hero. Chaos is giving away the commander of Unit 2 position tonight, and by the way people around Desmia are talking, it's one of your friends."

Percy's eyes darkened. "Yes, I heard the rumors. But what if it's one of my enemies?"

Zoë hesitated. "Chaos wouldn't do that to you."

Percy looked out at the stars again. "I hope so, Zoë."

Zoë put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go inside, alright? We still have 30 minutes. We can talk, and if you're lucky, maybe I'll make my famous chocolate milkshake."

Percy laughed, all the pain erasing from his eyes. "I sure hope I'm lucky tonight."

Zoë turned to walk inside, and in that second a brown blur impaled itself in Percy's stomach. He grunted, and as quick as lightning, spun on his heel and sent a blast of Chaos energy at his attacker. From the rocky cliffs, a dark figure fell. Percy drew the figure toward him with telekinesis. Zoë rushed forward and checked the attacker's pulse. Percy put a hand where the arrow had impaled in his stomach and grimaced.

"Dead." Zoë kicked his body away and looked up at Percy. "You're hurt." She said in surprise.

Percy yanked the arrow out and cursed as his blood trickled out of the wound. Zoë helped him to a couch in his bedroom, where he laid down. Zoë rushed to his kitchen and got nectar and ambrosia. She darted back to his side and trickled nectar into his wound. She gave him a square of ambrosia. Percy sighed as his wound healed.

"What was that?" Zoë demanded.

Percy sat up and winced. "Chaos had warned me of assassins the day I joined, but I never thought they'd appear so soon."

Zoë shook her head. "Are you ok?"

Percy glanced outside. "Yeah, thanks. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Zoë scowled. "Yeah, you would've died. But I thought that you put up magical barriers."

Percy frowned. "I did. Whoever fired that arrow put a powerful spell on it before. My barriers only altered its course, and that was still a fatal shot if you hadn't been here."

Zoë bit her lip. "We're dealing with someone, or something that's very powerful?"

Percy nodded. "We better tell Chaos."

Zoë checked her watch. "Speaking of Chaos, the meeting is in 20 minutes. Are you healed?"

Percy smiled. "Thanks to you, I'm fine. But am I lucky enough for you to make a milkshake before we go?"

Zoë sighed, but she was smiling. "Well, maybe you're lucky enough now. But," she wagged her finger at him as he grinned. "You owe me dinner after this."

Percy laughed. "Deal."

Zoe smiled. "You better take me to that really good restaurant, Jackson."

Percy pretended to look offended. "Why would I take you anywhere else?"

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Just warning you. Now stay here while I'm making my famous milkshake. Because if you leave, I'll kill you before you can scream. You're never finding out the secret, trust me."

Percy smiled. "Naturally, Star Girl."

Zoë raised her eyebrow as she made her way to the kitchen. "Shut it, Fish Boy."

As she disappeared behind the curtain Percy smiled. After all, life was relaxing at this pace. His heart fluttered as he thought about Zoë's volcanic black eyes. He knew he was falling for her, and no matter what he did to try and stop it, his feelings for her just grew stronger. But if he did get enough courage to ask Zoë out, would she accept? How did she feel about him? She was an ex-hunter after all, and although she seemed to have gotten over her man-hating feelings, he worried that she still hated men.

Zoë came back through the curtain with two milkshakes, each topped off with whipped cream and a perfect red cherry on top. Percy smiled as he saw the chocolate sprinkles that topped each.

"You made them perfect."

Zoë smiled as she sat down and handed him a chocolate shake and a straw. Percy plunged the straw in the frozen chocolaty goodness and smiled.

"You though I was gonna make them badly? No way, Perce. I make my shakes perfect every time."

Percy laughed and let the thick frozen shake fill his mouth. Percy savored the taste and closed his eyes.

"So, you like?" Percy swallowed and opened his eyes to find Zoë staring at him in amusement.

He grinned. "Since when have I not liked your shakes?"

Zoë laughed and drank hers. "That's a tough question, Fish Boy."

"Sadly, we better hurry and finish your amazing shakes to make it to the meeting in time."

Zoe cursed.

A few minutes later, muttering about brain freezes, Percy and Zoë stumbled into the hallway and made their way to the meeting hall.

"I swear, I am having the longest brain freeze ever!" Zoë moaned.

Percy grinned. "Mine left like a minute ago."

Zoë glared at him and Percy's grin disappeared. He darted off before Zoë could hit him. "I'm gonna kill you, Jackson!" She yelled as she ran after him.

They burst into the meeting hall, Percy laughing as Zoë tried to catch up with him. Percy leapt over a table and using his telekinesis he ran up the wall, leaving Zoë behind cursing him. The meeting hall was decorated with medals and spoils of war.

"Zoë! Percy! What's up, guys?"

I looked over at the door to see that one of my best friends just entered. I flew over and gave him a bro hug.

"Hey man! You're not dead, good job. I really thought we'd have to burn your shroud this time."

Luke laughed. "You thought I died? I swear I have the best luck."

Luke Castellan looked better than ever in his black cape and black armor. He had a half gold half blue stripe on his shoulder and armor. He was the commander of Unit 5. Chaos had taken him from Elysium and given him a second chance at life in his army. Chaos knew that Luke was a good guy, and now Luke finally got a chance to show it.

"So how's it been going, Percy? Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Actually, yes." Zoë said, and slapped my shoulder. I yelped but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Percy here was shot by an assassin a few minutes ago."

Luke looked at me in shock. "Crap, dude you just can't stop dancing with death, can you?"

I shrugged. "Nope, death loves me too much."

Luke and I cracked up while Zoë stared at us in disgust. "You two are a bunch of idiots."

"But you love us anyway." Luke cried.

Zoë rolled her eyes, but I could see a smile on her face. We eventually stopped laughing and took our seats at our respected places. I groaned as I sat by the front of the table. "You guys are too far away."

Luke reached out and I did the same, and our hands were a centimeter apart. "Aw, crap. This is way too far!" Luke moaned.

I fell back in my seat laughing. Zoë just rolled her eyes. The Commanders of Unit 6, 7, and 8 walk in and stared at us. The Commander of Unit 6 walks up to Zoë. "Are they at it again?"

Zoë sighs and nods. "They never stop."

The Commander of Unit 6, Ryrie, laughs and walks up to the Commander of Unit 7, Bradley, aka her boyfriend. "Come on, babe, let's sit down." The Commander of Unit 8, Hannah sat down next to them. A few minutes later, the Commanders of Unit 9, Bianca and 10, Matt, walk in and hurry to their seats.

"Are we late?" Bianca di Angelo gasps, and I smile. They must've run to get here on time.

Zoë shakes her head. "Nope, and you're just on time, too."

The doors fly open one last time and Chaos walks in with a girl. I narrow my eyes. The girl's black hair is long like any of my closest female friends, but her electric blue eyes give her away. As soon as Chaos walked in, all the hoods on the Commander's capes flew up, and covered our faces. Thalia doesn't recognize me.

Chaos sat down at the main chair, and Thalia stood at his side. I studied her face. Although she looked excited, maybe a little nervous, I could see the pain of betrayal in her eyes. Camp Half-Blood, and maybe the Hunters, had betrayed her. I drummed my fingers on the table. Thalia's eyes flickered towards me, and then back to Chaos.

"Hello, fellow Commanders. Today I would like to introduce you to Thalia Grace," Thalia winced as he said her last name. "She had been assessed today, and will fill the position as Unit 2's Commander."

Thalia shifted her weight nervously. Chaos turned to her and began to chant the ancient words of Chaos. Thalia glowed in black light, and the symbols of Chaos whirled around her. When it stopped, Thalia was standing there in shiny black armor with electric blue stripes, and a black cape which had an electric blue stripe on each shoulder. Her hair was now pulled back in a ponytail, and I saw her blue eyes shine with determination.

Chaos stepped back and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Thalia Grace."

Thalia sat down across from me, and Chaos sat down at the head of the table, next to me. "Well Commanders, do you have any news for me?"

Zoë began talking immediately, looking at me the whole time. "Commander of Unit 1 got shot by an assassin today and almost died."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was! If I hadn't been there-"

"You're always there for me, so I don't have to worry."

Chaos cleared his throat and we stopped talking. "We will have to deal with the magical barriers soon, but I did warn you of assassins when you joined. But what worries me is how powerful that magic must have been on the weapon. It was still a fatal shot even though the barrier's altered the course."

Ryrie spoke up after Chaos finished. "I've been getting these big energy disturbances back on Earth, and I believe we should check them out. I believe these beings are strong enough to overrun the Olympians and rule the Earth."

Chaos sighed. "I have felt these too. I think it is time to check it out. Commander of Unit 6, please send a team of five scouts to earth, and report back to me."

Ryrie nodded. "Yes sir."

"Anything else?" Chaos asked, and we all shook our heads. "Ok then. Commander of Unit 1, please show Thalia around. And everyone, please prepare for battle."

Chaos dismissed us and we left. I walked up to Thalia and took my hood off. "How are you, Thals?"

Thalia gasped and then wrapped her arms around me. "Percy!"

"Hey, Thalia."

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Oh you know, here and there. mostly here."

Thalia zapped me, and I smiled. Thalia's gaze softened. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but we really need to get to that tour now. I don't want to miss my dinner."

Thalia smiled. Zoë walked up to us and hugged her. "Hey Thalia! How have you been?"

Thalia returned her hug and after Zoë asked questions about the Hunters, which was a sore topic for Thalia, we headed off on our tour. I showed Thalia around our beautiful city, which Thalia loved. I showed Thalia our training room, dining hall, and I finally showed her to her room. Thalia loved it immediately, and I showed her that it was right next to mine, so if I looked over on my balcony, I could see her balcony. Our rooms were identical, so I could show her where everything in her room was too.

Finally, the tour was over and I led Zoë to my room to eat. We sat down with a single plate of spaghetti between us. The table had shrunk down to a small table for two, and two candles were lite. Zoë laughed as I pulled the chair out for her. "Mr. Romantic, are we?"

I smiled. "Since when have I not been romantic, Star Girl?"

Zoë smiled as she sat down. I then sat down in my seat and we began to eat. We each had a glass of coke, and Zoë smiled at me. "The food is delicious. Thanks, Percy."

I smiled. "Aw come on, you know that I didn't make it."

Zoë smiled. "I know."

We ate, and you know when you find that you're both eating the same piece of spaghetti, and then suddenly you're closer and closer, until you're kissing? Well, that may or may not have happened with us.

I realized it right away, but Zoë didn't. She was staring at the stars outside. When she looked in, all I could do was stare into her eyes as we got closer. Her beautiful black eyes. She closed her eyes, and I closed mine. Her lips crashed into mine, and I know it may sound weird, but her lips tasted like starlight. When we were kissing I thought abut how soft her lips were. As we pulled away, our eyes opened and we paused, our breaths mingling.

Zoë sat back, and I did the same. Zoë was blushing, and I was too.

I couldn't speak. Zoë looked so beautiful. Her black hair in a ponytail, and her thick dark eyelashes brought out her volcanic eyes. Her face was red, but she still looked beautiful to me.

"Percy…" She looked lost. I could see confusion in her eyes.

"Zoë…"

"I love you." We said at the same time. My eyes widened and she mimicked my movements.

"You do?" she asked.

"_You_ do?" I replied. She did love me! She did!

Zoë smiled a small, but warm, smile. "I-I never thought that after…after him I would ever love again."

"I never thought that after _her_, I would ever love someone."

"But now, I find myself in love again." We said at the same time. We smiled.

"So, are we like, um…" How do I say it? I swear, my face is so red…

Zoë blushed. "Girlfriend and boyfriend? Well, if you want too, then I guess…"

"I want too." I smiled. "If you want too."

Zoë's smile grew. "I do. I really, really want too."

After dinner, the table cleared itself, and we walked out on my balcony. We were holding hands, and the night couldn't have been more perfect. Chaos had just reinforced our barriers, so we were safe. We were curled up on a black leather loveseat. Zoë's head was on my chest and we were staring at the stars.

"Percy?" Zoë murmured. Her eyes were half-closed.

"Yes, Star Girl?" My eyes were closing.

"Don't leave me." Zoë's eyes were closed.

"I won't. I promise I won't leave you, ever."

My eyes closed, and I dreamed about a girl with black volcanic eyes.

**Review please! I just updated this chapter, and made some corrections.**


	3. Meline

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update. I was having writers block on the ending. Plus, I have to get straight a's in school this year...it's been hard. :P Anyway, please enjoy!**

The star rise was beautiful. And that's what I woke up too. Zoë was rested on my chest, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with each breath. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the three stars of Payne rise. First was the eldest, the biggest star, Chaotic. Chaotic was known as the leader and appeared in light blue color, and its surfaced wavered with heat. The second, Meline, was known as the follower, was glowing a light pink. And then came the final and third star, Desmia, named after our city. Desmia was known as the traveler. She was rainbow colored, and had every single color glimmering on her surface.

As the three stars rose in sky, I sighed and played with Zoë's hair. She was beautiful. I gently slid you from under her, and laid her down gently. She shivered in her sleep as I left, but I had to make breakfast. I made my way to the kitchen. I cracked eggs, poured milk, sprinkled cinnamon, and added a small bit of vanilla extract to a silver bowl. I whipped it up. Taking out a frying pan, I dipped the bread in the mix and set it on the pan. I turned on the stove and I watched the premature French toast sizzle. I set out glassing of orange juice on the table, and flipped the French toast. A few minutes later I set those on the table as well. To finish, I placed a vase of crystal roses and syrup on the table.

Zoe walked into the dining room, yawning. I kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Good morning, have some breakfast."

Zoe smiled. "Did you make it? Or did you have a box make it for you?"

I laughed. Last time I tried to make homemade pancakes, it didn't work out, and I had to resort to boxed mix. Zoe never let me forget. "This time, I made them myself."

Zoe kissed me and I pulled the chair out for her. She sat down and smiled at me. I sat down at the other end and we began to eat, talking about battle strategies.

"I really like plan 4098 because you can use the water guns, and those require water pressure. I can blast them down, and they don't get up for a few minutes. Of course, then I can run them through with arrows."

I laughed. "But if you have water resistant armor, you can avoid the blast, and some newer armor reflects the blast back to you. That would be a major fail."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I could lace in traces of black matter, and then it wouldn't be a problem."

I picked up my plate and stood up. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Zoe smiled. "You're so smart, Star Girl."

Zoe tips her head back and looks into my eyes. "You're such a charmer, Shark Breath."

I laughed and took her empty plate to the sink. "Go get showered, Eclipse. I'm gonna clean up."

Zoe laughed as she passed me. She hugged me one last time before disappearing in the bathroom. I scrubbed the plates and set them in the drying rack. I had just finished the frying pan and bowl when Zoë appeared, her hair wet. She was wearing black camo pants and a black V-neck tee. She smiled at me and dried her hair.

"Come on, Shark Breath. Go get showered."

I smiled and dried my hands. "Anything for you, Eclipse."

After I showered, I dressed in my usual combat clothes-black camo pants and a black tee. I grabbed my sword and sheath and fastened it to my waist. When I walked into my bedroom, Zoë looked up from my couch and smiled. "Ready to go, Shark Breath?"

I smirked. Zoe looked beautiful and dangerous. "Yup, are you ready?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "I've been ready for a while. Let's go before I get too old."

I laughed. "Yeah right." We walked out into the hallway.

I kissed Zoë and we held hands. We made our way to the combat arena, ready to train. I unsheathed my sword at the arena and entered a combat circle, ready to spar. Zoe stepped out and smiled at me. "Ready to go down?"

"Referring to your failure again? I already gave you my answer: yes."

Zoe charged and I sidestepped her blow, and swung at her back. Zoe expected the move and ducked, letting my sword slice through the air above her. Zoe spun around and thrust her sword at my chest, and I leapt back. As I jumped back, I slashed downwards, pinning her sword to the ground. As I did that, I threw a punch to her hand, and she let go with a cry of pain. Zoe growled and flipped backwards. I kicked at her legs, but she leapt in the air and threw a punch at my jaw, which I blocked. As she was distracted, I swept her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground. Zoe wriggled and then fell limp, but I didn't fall for her trick and only tightened my grip.

"Fine! You win, alright? Just let me go!"

I smiled. "Oh really?"

Zoe winced as I tightened my grip further, but I'd fallen for her tricks before. "Yes, I draw! I quit; whatever!"

"Swear it."

Zoe struggled again. "What? No!"

"Come on, Zoë. Swear it."

Zoe groaned. "Fine! I swear on Chaos that I quit!"

I let her go and she rubbed her wrists. "Jeez, Percy. You're strong."

I laughed. "Come on, Zoë. It wasn't that bad."

Zoe glared at me. "Come on, Kelp Face. Let's-"

Our watches buzzed. The screens lite blue and the message icon blinked red. I cursed. "We have an urgent meeting in the meeting hall."

Zoe grabbed her gear and tossed me mine. "Let's go."

We were to first ones in our seats. Luke rushed in, followed by everyone else.

"How did you get here so fast?" Luke said, sitting down in his seat. Everyone was murmuring as Chaos rushed in, followed by Ryrie, who looked pale.

Chaos sat down and clapped his hands loudly. "Quiet everyone. Ryrie has some news."

Ryrie stood up, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. "I sent five scouts to Earth, including myself. What I found is very disturbing." She twisted her hands. "One of the primordial goddess' is rising."

The room filled with voices, while I sat in shocked silence. Chaos yelled and everyone quieted down.

"_Please_. Let Ryrie finish."

Everyone fell silent. Ryrie took a deep breath. At first we thought it was Pontus, but then we discovered that it was Gaia, causing earthquakes beneath the ocean, and causing confusion. We need to send Units to Earth immediately. Will anyone offer to go?"

No one spoke. Finally, Luke stood up. "I will go."

Zoe smiled and stood up as well. "I will go as well."

Both of them looked at me, but I looked away. Ryrie met my eyes. "Will you go?" I could see how much they wanted me to. But how could I? They had betrayed me, and now they expected me to save them?

I stood up, pushing my chair back. "I won't go."

Ryrie's mouth fell open a little bit, and I knew everyone was shocked. They all expected me, of all people, to go.

"Percy, come on you have to go." Luke said, shock written on his face.

"I don't have to. She _asked_. And I refused. I won't be going." I crossed my arms.

Zoe walked up to me. "Percy, please. You can't let your past rule your future. Please come, at least for me."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Zoë. But I can't." I walked out of the room. Once the doors closed, I darted away, running to my room. I stormed out to my balcony.

"I can't go! I won't!" I thrust out my hand, and the water in the pond far below erupted, water spewing everywhere. I growled, and then transported to the training room, where I began to beat up a poor punching bag. I let all my pent up anger loose and it flowed through me as I practiced hand to hand combat on the bag. I moved onto a dummy after the punching bag exploded. I destroyed at least fifteen until I stopped. I was barely sweating.

My sword was in my hand in an instant and I moved onto the sparring range, practicing on more dummies. But these were magical dummies, and they fought back. Some possessed the skill of famous Greek and Roman heroes. I destroyed half of these, at least twenty, before I finally stopped. I ran my hand though my hair. What should I do? Should I go, or not go? I transported myself back to my balcony, and slumped down on a seat.

The stars glittered, and the three main stars, Chaotic, Meline, and Desmia were high in our sky. I watched the colors shimmer for a while before looking down at the city. Go or not go? What should I do? Someone sat down beside me and began to murmur something before addressing me.

"It's ok if you don't want to go, Percy. Don't get so stressed. It's your choice."

I looked over to see Ryrie, her golden hair braided to the side. Her green eyes shone with worry. I knew she was worried about the battle coming. I sighed. "It's not that. I want to go, but then I don't. I can't make up my mind."

Ryrie watched me for a moment. "You're stressed about your friends, aren't you? You don't want them to see you, especially after they betrayed you. But yet you are still loyal, after all they've done, and you still feel the need to protect them."

I looked into her eyes. "How'd you know?"

Ryrie smiled. "I can easily tell with you. It's my job to read people and find out solutions."

I smiled. "Oh, right."

Ryrie put her hand on my shoulder. "I think you should go, Percy. You're just proving them right by refusing to help. In that way, you are on Gaea's side. Even if you're neutral, because you don't want to help your friends, in that way you are aiding Gaea. Does that make any sense?"

I paused. "It does, thanks, Ryrie."

Ryrie got up to leave but them stopped. "Percy? The ship is leaving in an hour."

I looked up at the stars once again. "Got it. Thanks."

Ryrie disappeared. "You're welcome."

My bag was packed and ready by the time that hour was up, but I was still watching the stars once the hour ended. And I was watching the ship as it disappeared in the galaxies. Why didn't I go? I still don't know. I can't make up my mind.

An hour later I was still pacing, wondering if I made the right choice.

Nico's POV

They had kicked me out. They didn't want me, even after I had tried to explain. And now I was being led up to a city in the galaxies, up to their leader. Their leader was a woman with stars in her skin, and long black hair and eyes. Her expression was kind, but I was still nervous. What if she killed me? Why was I here?

"Hello, Nico. Welcome to Desmia." There was a man by her side, and he was wearing black armor with a sea-green stripe on each shoulder and piece of armor. "I am sorry our full squad is not here to greet you today, but there is a battle we must fight."

The man reminded me of someone, but with his hood on, I couldn't make out his features. The woman smiled at me. "I am Chaos."

At first I thought she was lying. But then I realized she was serious. But she wasn't done yet. "I would like you to join my army."

Even scarier: me in her army. This will not turn out good. I thought about it as she began to talk all about it, and warn me of danger s like assassins and crap. I thought it was a pretty good deal, so naturally I accepted. After all, what did I have to live for? Thalia and Percy were long gone, disappeared like the wind. The figure next to Chaos stepped forward.

"I am here to lead you around our castle."

I shifted my weight. I knew this person, I knew that voice. Who was it? I really hope that it wasn't someone from Camp Half-blood. They would try to secretly kill me. Again. This person led me around the castle, showing me every room. We finally came up to the last door, and he showed me around my room.

"Have a nice day." He said curtly, before leaving. Something was wrong with him. Was it me? I sat down on my bed. I needed to get on this guy's good side. But how could I? I remember what Chaos had told me: the trip here had taken a year. Was Percy here? Is that we had disappeared off the chart? No one could find him, even after they had realized that we were all innocent. I couldn't go back. Not after what they had done to Percy.

What could I do now?

Percy's POV

Nico was here. I was the one that had showed him around. Back in my room, I paced the floor. With all my friends gone, there wasn't much to do. My bag still lay on the floor, ready to go. Black light flashed before my eyes.

_Zoe lay on the ground, gasping for air, her breaths shallow and her eyes growing dull. My friends lay scattered around her, and the Giants hissed with laughter from far below the surface, chanting victory. Gaea walked around the bodies, her eyes still closed. I looked at all my friends, terror and pain growing in my chest. They were gone. All of them. As I strode through the blood, I saw all the gods chained with dirt and stone. They were cut up and bleeding badly. _

_I watched in horror as Gaea walked up to them, and began murmuring words of failure in their ears. Poseidon, my father, looked up at Gaea. "You can't kill us." It was more of a whisper. _

_Gaea smiled. "Oh, you look just like your son. I shall see you soon. This blood is soaking in the ground, filling me with life. I am rising, my dear boy. And you shall __**fall**__." Gaea laughed bitterly. "Too bad your own son was not here to see it. He chose not to fight. He let me win. Little did he know that if he did fight, I would have fallen. But my own spies have reported that he wasn't there when the ship arrived. Surely if more Chaos warriors had come, there might have been a fair fight. But because Percy refused, the majority of the other units refused as well. He is a good leader, but he has made a mistake. A mistake that shall cost him his family." _

_Gaea laughed and monster howls filled the air. The gods and goddess' slumped against their chains, and listened as mortal screams rose. Screams of pain and fear. There would be no survivors._

_I ran back to Zoë as I felt her life fading. I shook her, screaming and crying, as I watched her die. But before her life faded away, her eyes opened. "Percy…why?" A single tear ran down her cheek, and was soaked into the ground. Her eyes dulled, and she fell limp._

_There was nothing left._

I gasped. The vision had ended, and I could see again.

I needed to save them. I grabbed my bag and ran to Chaos' throne room. Chaos was still a woman, and she was inspecting maps of the universe. She looked up and smiled as I entered.

"Percy," she frowned. "What's wrong?"

I told her about my vision. Chaos frowned. "You need to go. I'll transport your Unit and three others to the ship, they have stalled at Jaiyok. Chaos tapped her watch's screen, and looked back up at me. "Nico will go."

I shook my head. "No way. He's inexperienced. He's not ready!"

Chaos put a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's old enough to take care of himself."

My shoulders slumped. "I know."

Chaos went back to her map. A few minutes later, everyone burst into the room.

"What is it?" Bianca cried, still gasping from the run. "I got here as fast as I could."

Chaos smiled. "Calm down first." When everyone had calmed down, Chaos began. "There's a prophecy, which states that without Percy, or a few more Units, the war will not be won."

A prophecy? Chaos didn't tell me about that.

_The stars shall collide with the earth_

_The sea shall find out lives' worth_

_Releasing the storms of fate_

_Choice to save or demolish after the wait_

A silvery voice whispered through our minds. I shivered. Chaos looked calm. "You must leave immediately."

As we left, I gave Chaos one last look. "Thanks. For everything."

Chaos laughed. "You sound as if you are going to die."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Chaos merely smirked. "Perhaps. Or perhaps not."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room to the Portal balcony. When I got there, everyone had already arrived. Chaos appeared out of thin air, and waved her hand. A dark spiraling vortex appeared on the floor.

"You will land in the throne room of the gods, please try not to kill anyone. Remember your hoods. I do not wish to have to kill any of you for not following my orders, ok? New planet, but same rules apply. Good luck, my warriors. If the gods harm you, they will die. If any campers harm you-well, they won't. I will make the rest of the warriors appear alongside you. Once you leave Olympus, you will return to their ship. And last but not least, you can decide whether or not to reveal your identities. Good luck."

Chaos disappeared and I looked at the portal. "Come on guys, let's go."

I jumped into the darkness.

Let me tell you a little about portals. Portals are like sliding down a really long slide, and you can't see anything. All you can hear is the rushing winds, and the screaming of Hannah and Bradley. There was a light at the end of the dark tunnel, and it was approaching fast.

"Brace! Brace! Brace!" Matt yelled. White light flooded our vision as we landed in the throne room of Olympus.

I landed on my feet, ready for a battle. I tensed as my fellow Commanders landed beside me in orderly fashion. Zeus stood up and pointed his lightning bolt at me, as he must have determined me as the leader already.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded.

**Reviews? Comments? Concerns? Tell me! ;)**


	4. Latvia

**Hey guys! So sorry that it took so long to update! I had writers block. I had no idea what to do for this chapter, and it took a long time to figure it out. I hope you enjoy, it took a little while.**

**Thalia: Interesting plot. So I'm not a maiden anymore?**

**Me: that's the first thing that you thought of, wasn't it?**

**Thalia: Theirs is a slight possibility that what you said might be true.**

**Me:…Can you just say the disclaimer, please?**

**Thalia: Mossfrost does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. End of story. As for this story…**

**Me: Can you tell me your ideas later?**

**Thalia: But-**

**Me: And back to the story!**

Zoe stepped forward. Her eyes met Percy's. "Shall we, Commander?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, I think we should. In order please, from last to first."

Matt stepped forward. "Hey you guys, my name's Matt. I'm the Commander of Unit 10 in Chaos' army."

Bianca stepped forward and Matt steps back. "Hello everyone, I'm Bianca. Some of you may remember me…I'm the Commander of Unit 9."

Zeus narrows his eyes as she steps back. "you should be dead."

Percy's eyes flash. "So should you. you have no right to rule Earth the way you do."

Hannah steps forward before anyone can say anything else. "We need to be civil, guys. Calm down. anyways, I'm Hannah, Commander of Unit 8."

She steps back, and Bradley steps forward, giving her a fist bump. "Hey guys, I'm Bradley. You can call me Brad. I'm the Commander of Unit 7."

When he steps back he gives Ryrie a quick kiss. Ryrie smiles. "Hello Olympians. My Unit has been following your progress for a while. I'm happy to finally meet you. My name's Ryrie and I am the Commander of Unit 6."

She steps back and gives Luke an encouraging nod. He swallows and steps forward. I could tell he was nervous. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's been a while. My name is Luke, but-"

Zeus stood up. "This is outrageous!"

Percy laughed. "Zeus, we don't care what you think. Bianca is alive, yes. Luke Castellan is here in this room. Do you not recall that Luke was on your side in the end? Yes, he did all those things, but he was good in the end. It doesn't matter what he did during the time he was against you, what counts is that he saved you. now just be quiet and listen instead of interrupting every five seconds."

Zeus' face flushed as he sat down. Luke bit his lip. "So…yeah. I'm the Commander of Unit 5."

Nico sighed. He didn't want to do this anymore than the others. "My name is Nico. the Commander of Unit 4."

Hades watched his son coldly. Zeus tapped his fingers angrily on his throne. Everything was not going to the plan.

He stepped back and Zoë squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as she stepped up. "My name's Zoë. I'm the Commander of Unit 3."

Artemis' eyes filled with pain as Zoë spoke. "Zoe-"

Zoe smiled at her former mistress. "It is alright, Artemis. I will talk later."

No one dared make an accusation against her being alive.

Thalia stepped forward. "My name is Storm. I'm the new Commander of Unit 2."

She stepped back and looked at Percy.

Percy gritted his teeth as he stepped forward. "My name is of no importance to you. I am the Commander of Unit 1, and Chaos' heir. I am the Prince of Night, the balance between Chaos and Order."

Zoë turned to look at him. She had never heard his full title, and the only clue they had was of the rumors around the city. Everyone else was watching him with interest, but Zoë knew that she was the only one who could see the hate he held in his gaze towards the Olympians.

Percy wasn't done. "I am the Star Riser, the reincarnation of Latvia, the Fallen." His eyes flickered to meet mine. "I'm also Zoë's boyfriend."

Zoë smiled at that.

Zeus bleared his throat, his eyes flickering to Percy's. "Why are you here? Is Chaos still… active?"

"He's very much _active_." Percy smirked. "How do you think we were chosen? As for why we are here…Chaos sent us to save you."

Hera frowned. "Save us? From what?"

Zeus growled. "Never mind what. We can take care of ourselves."

Hera's eyes flashed.

Percy was silent for a moment. "I wish. I would've left you here to fade, but if we weren't here, you would've died. So unfortunately I had to come here. Chaos' orders."

Artemis sighed. "Listen here, boy. We're grateful," she flashed a look at Zeus. "-for the help. Where do you need to go? We will happily work with you."

Zeus grumbled something about annoying daughters while Hera slapped him. Ares stroked his chin and grinned. "More war, huh? So we get to kill more people. This sounds like fun. Who are we fighting?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "If this war is going to be as hard as it sounds, it will not be _fun_. We need a plan."

Ryrie stepped forward and pulled a black laptop out of the air. It floated in front of her as she turned it on and started opening files. "We're fighting Gaea. She wasn't fully put back to sleep and some of her children have already started waking her up using some of Hypnos' magic. She will be firing an attack soon. I have a plan to send scouts around her camps and gather information. Another team should be sent out after to weaken there forces by stealing food and supplies. We should then make a plan of attack and strengthen our defenses."

Percy smiled. "I agree, though we should send out our teams soon. We should possibly consider spreading out our forces to watch out for any other possible dangers. We need to take inventory of their forces and get ready for more than what they have. If Gaea uses a similar strategy to the one she used last time…we'll need to constantly continue to check her forces and chart down the growth rate."

Zoe nodded. "I see where you're going. We can adapt our weaponry to defeat her forces."

"Great ideas lovebirds. Did you come up with them last night when you two were enjoying a lovely bed?" Ryrie asked innocently.

Percy glared at her. "We were not in the same bed." Artemis let out a breath of relief. "We were on a couch. Outside."

Zoe's face was red. "We didn't mean to fall asleep. We were just enjoying a lovely evening when we fell asleep. It isn't the greatest crime in the world."

Percy smirked. "It sure was nice, though. How about we go back to the original topic instead of boring the gods with our gossip?"

"You mean your gossip." Matt corrected. "Anyway, we need to get to Camp Half-Blood."

Hermes waved his hand. "That will not take long."

Hannah giggled. "Well, duh. But where is it? We'll take care of the rest."

Hermes smirked. "Long Island. I'm sure one of you knows where."

Luke put a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Don't worry." He kissed her on her cheek and she blushed. "I know that way."

"Let's go, before he kisses her again!" Bianca cried, and a spiraling black portal opened at her feet. With a squeal she dove inside. The others followed until only Percy remained. He looked back at them.

"Do not worry; all will be revealed with time." He jumped in and the portal closed.

When the portal opened, they were dumped in the amphitheater, in the middle of a Camp meeting. Chiron and the campers looked at them while they landed one at a time.

Percy landed last, in front of the others. He stood up and scanned the campers, drawing a black sword embedded with gems. Each individual gem stood for a certain emotion, and the word drew power from the emotions from people around it. The gems glowed as the fed off the camper's emotions.

Percy sighed and sheathed his sword. Chiron took a step forward, drawing his bow.

"And who are you?"

Percy smiled as Shawn and Annabeth stood up. He spread his hands out. "I am but who I want to be."

Chiron calmly stepped towards them. "Friend or foe?"

Percy's eyes narrowed when Shawn put his arm around Annabeth. "Friend." He spat out the word like it was poison.

Chiron's eyes narrowed. Hannah stepped forward. "please, we are friends." Hannah poked Percy in the chest and he huffed. "This one does not want to be here. We are here to help you. We'll introduce our names, and continue from that."

Matt looked around at them. "I guess I'll start the introductions. I'm Matt, the Commander of Unit 10 in Chaos' army."

Bianca pulled down her hood. "My name is Bianca di Angelo. I am the Commander of Unit 9."

Annabeth's eyes widened. her mouth opens, but Shawn squeezes her shoulder. Annabeth glares at him and pushes him away.

"My name is Hannah. This totally sounds like the first day of school when they make you introduce yourself. I'm the Commander of Unit 8."

"My name's Bradley. I'm the Commander of Unit 7."

Ryrie kissed Bradley's cheek and he blushed. "My name is Ryrie. I'm the Commander of Unit 6."

Luke takes a deep breath. "I'm Luke Castellan. I'm the Commander of Unit 5."

One of the kids jumps up and points at him. "You're the one who hosted Kronos!"

Luke winced. "I did."

The campers started to argue about why he shouldn't be here when suddenly the sky darkened. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning struck the ground in front of them. Percy stepped forward. The campers fell silent. Percy's sword was drawn as iot glowed brighter.

"You better shut up and accept the fact that Luke is here. you wouldn't want to die today, with your parents watching you fight over nothing. Luke is staying. Who don't care if you don't sleep well because of that. I don't care."

Everything returned to normal, and the campers were silent as Percy put his sword away calmly.

Nico stepped forward. "I know you all very well. And I hate you as equally. My name is Nico. I'm the new Commander of Unit 4." Nico smiled. "Chaos said nothing about revenge."

some of the campers paled. Others looked angry.

Zoë glanced at Percy. "Zoë Nightshade. I'm the Commander of Unit 3."

Thalia gritted her teeth when Zoë finished. "My name is Storm. I'm the new Commander of Unit 2."

Percy sighed. "I am the Commander of Unit 1, and Chaos' heir. I am the Prince of Night, the balance between Chaos and Order. I am the Star Riser, the reincarnation of Latvia, the Fallen."

Annabeth walked up to them. "Why are you here? If-if Chaos is still alive…"

She frowned and Percy scowled at her. Annabeth took a step back. "We are here because Chaos ordered us to 'protect' you. I am here to protect my girlfriend. I have no intentions of helping you."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "I thought that is why you are here?"

Percy stepped forward. "It might be."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. "Then help-"

"I have every right to sit back after what you did to me."

The other Commanders shifted nervously. Annabeth stepped back. "Do-do I know you?"

Zoe sighed. "This is getting annoying. _C__laude os tuum_, Annabeth! Identities aren't your business."

Annabeth flushed red. Chiron cleared his throat. "Please make yourselves comfortable. We look forward to your stay. It is an honor to have you here."

Percy waved his hand, and the Commanders vanished in thin air. He gave Chiron one last look. "We'll see." Then he disappeared.

Their ships formed into a door. The door was implanted in rock. No one was allowed to enter, except for the members of Chaos. Percy had a private bedroom, like all the other Commanders. His bedroom was a single room, and wasn't as extravagant as his one at home, but he enjoyed to fish that swam in his aquarium walls. They provided company. He had a small kitchen and a bathroom, and a water bed. A small desk sat at one corner.

Once the door closed behind him, he slumped against it and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Time was hard to tell back at home, but when he had last checked it was months after his departure from Camp Half-Blood. He had left a little over half a year ago, and here he was again. Percy stood up and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about Zoë.

"Shark Boy, do you want to spar?"

Zoe's soft voice rolled over Percy like crashing waves. He swung his legs over the bed. "I don't know, Zoë."

Zoe appeared from the shadows. She gave him a small smile. "I know that it's hard. Why don't you let it out in a match?"

Percy was silent. He didn't want to leave. Zoe wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, Percy."

He gave her a small smile. "Fine, Star Girl. I'll be there soon."

Zoe grinned. "I knew you would. Hurry up." She dissipated in the air, and Percy grabbed his sword.

The sword arena at Camp Half-Blood remained the same. The same old dummies, hacked away and the sparse groups of campers practicing. Zoë attracted a crowd, and most of the kids had cleared out. There were small groups watching Zoë.

Percy emerged from the shadows and smiled at Zoë. "Ready, Eclipse?"

Zoe drew her sword and grinned. They circled each other slowly. Percy feinted to Zoë's left, and as she spun away and danced towards him, he threw a kick to her stomach. Zoe dodged with amazing speed and threw a punch to Percy and swung in a downward ark with her sword. Percy rolled out of the way, appearing at Zoë's back.

After minutes of this fighting, they eventually decided that it was a draw when Percy's and Zoë's words were at each other's throats. A crowd had gathered when they both stepped back.

Percy smiled. "Good work, Zoë Nightshade. You have improved."

Zoe stepped forward. "Stop the compliments."

Percy leans forward and Zoë meets him in a kiss. Percy pulls away and taps his sword on Zoë's shoulder. "See you later, Eclipse."

Percy dissolved into the air. Zoe smirked and the crowd parted as she left.

Nico's POV

Returning to Camp Half-Blood wasn't what Nico had in mind. In fact, he was picturing spending his days training in Desmia. He even imagined retiring to living a peaceful life in the town. Nico didn't want to come back here.

Nico walked along the beach, watching the waves lap the shoreline.

"Why are you here?"

Nico turned around to see Bianca. He hadn't gotten to talk to her much since he had arrived.

"Hey." Nico walked up to his sister. "I didn't notice you."

Bianca smiled. "I've learned a few things."

Nico looked at the ground. "When did you, you know, leave?"

Bianca stared out at the crashing waves. "To be honest, I don't know. One day Chaos approached me, and I said yes. I'm not sure exactly what day it was."

Nico studied her face. "I missed you."

His voice caught, and Bianca gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"I did too."

They stayed there for a moment, before Bianca pulled away. Nico had tears in his eyes. Bianca sat down in the sand, and Nico followed her movements.

"Have you practiced your powers?"

Bianca wrinkled her nose. "I have, but I think you need to show me how." Bianca looked around. "You know, later. When we're alone."

Nico nodded. "Okay."

They were both silent for a moment.

Bianca cleared her throat. "I always wondered what life was really like with the Hunters."

Nico looked away. "Oh."

Bianca gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Nico. I'm not leaving you. I'm here until I die." Bianca blinked. "Again."

Bianca began to laugh, and Nico joined in.

It had been so long since he had laughed.

**Review please! Thank you 3**


End file.
